overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Albedo/@comment-68.38.233.165-20161009090432/@comment-68.38.233.165-20161011053443
I'm not saying at all she wont do ANYTHING in the story, or that her actions wont have consequences....just that, compared to the other Floor Guardians...her character's actions will have a much smaller effect >< And apologies about the comment "ripped ENTIRELY from the web novel," reading it back it sounds like Im saying it's almost a "perfect adaption;" that was not quite what I meant >< What I meant was the main stories are meant to be the same >< As a result, Albedo cant really have a dramatic effect on the story; sooooo yeah, I dont see this action of taking Rubedo with her on a mission as having a huge consequence to the story EXCEPT on herself, her sisters, or extremely minor characters. Ie, stuff that doesnt affect the overall plot very much >< This was simply in reply to people who seemed to think that her taking Rubedo would be some 'game changing event' that might rock the foundations of Nazerick, should she go full yandere traitor or something XD It's a cool theory! But...given the situation of Albedo's character in the web novel (doesnt exist), I dont....really think that'll be the case at all, is all I was getting at. Incoming Reasoning/"Rant;" depending on your view XD In terms of how I 'feel' about it, I'm going to be completely honest here and say that I didnt originally know until recently about Albedo's nonexistance in the web novels >< I watched the anime first, then read all the light novels, and then did some minor research on the web novels and the wiki. When I learned Albedo didnt exist in the web novels, I was shocked! All I could think was "WAIT A MINUTE! You mean to say the MAIN Floor Guardian and self-proclaimed wife of Ainz...didnt exist in the original material O_O you're kidding right...?" I thought to myself, "Then how would you explain that important thing she did....somewhere..." and that's when it hit me.....she hasnt...actually ever done anything super important for the story O_O Almost everything that's happened with her has kinda...been tacked on fluff or comedy XD The scene in volume 1 when she kills the guy who threw a rock at Ainz and flipped out? Did that really matter >< The scene where she convinces Ainz to punish Shalteer to make her feel better? Is it not equally possible Ainz could have simply thought of that himself, or simply an extra scene >< The comedy yandere scenes that are hilarious to behold....did they actually affect the overal plot at all? And then take into consideration Demuirge is the Overseer in the web novel....and it makes even more sad sense >_> A ton of conversations in Overlord usually involve Demuirge 'figuring out' (lol) Ainz's 'true plans' and advancing the plot, and the light novels will simply tack on Albedo's name to make it seem like a joint effort, even though it's very apparent Demuirge is doing all the work >< I actually went back and reread a ton of parts from the light novel upon finding out she was an addition only in the light novels. We get tons of lines like these: Demuirge (and Albedo) are by far the most intellegent beings in Nazerick. Demuirge (and Albedo) were the only one's able to figure out Ainz-sama's true plans for this world. 'Demuirge "When I overheard my lord speaking in the skies on our first night here in this world, he spoke of a grand design beyond my comprehension! (Albedo) and myself were able to conclude not too long ago that Ainz-sama.....wishes to gloriously conquer the world!" (Albedo smiles pleasantly and nods) Aura "AH! As expected of Demuirge-sama (and Albedo-sama), to be able to figure out Ainz true motivations! Truly you guys are in a league of your own!" Ainz shifts nervously "ahem...yes of course....as expected of Demuirge (and Albedo), my two most intelligent vassals; to be able to dechiper my designs. If you (two) wouldnt mind carefully explaining all the details to the other floor guardians, I would appreciate it. I, ahem, wish to see how much of my plans you (two) have figured out..." 'cough'' Just going back through it, I saw tons of instances where it seemed almost like Albedo was tacked on as an afterthought, and that's when I kinda put all of it together about what her future impact might be....it's not a pleasant finding, nor do I expect people to accept it. I'm just saying....reading back through it all, you kinda....notice a LOT of instances where Albedo can pretty much be cut from a scene, and it simply be either Demuirge or another Guardian that takes care of said minor plot point she's in >_> Gonna say it right now though, when I first saw the anime...Albedo was one of my favorite characters! Definitely in top 3 all time Yanderes! So finding this...wasnt something I enjoyed finding out about >< Honestly, I kinda hope I'm completely wrong. So everyone is welcome to make fun of me or completely denounce me, as I hope you're right! It's just....again, I went back and reread the story looking SPECIFICALLY at parts Albedo was in....and noticed so many parts like those mentioned above and that's what lead to my 'concern' (to put it lightly) that no plot point involving her....will really have a significant development for any character other than herself and her sisters....